yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Colors
"Future Colours" (みらいいろ, Mirai Iro) is the fifth Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, performed by Plastic Tree. It debuted on October 6th 2010 in episode 130, replacing "Close to you". During the month of February, the usual content was replaced with preview images from the movie Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, which changed with every episode. In Episode 151, instead of the regular content, the ending had a montage showing Aporia, Placido, Lucciano, Jose and Antinomy, as well as images from the future destroyed in the Meklord Emperor Genocide and the four survivors (Z-one, Aporia, Antinomy and Paradox). In episode 154, the usual content was replaced with the last ride of Team 5D's. Also during Team 5D's final ride, in the bonus ending extra version, it is replaced with "Kizuna", but then plays during the final montage. Recording credits * Performed by: Plastic Tree (プラスティック トゥリー) * Lyrics by: Arimura Ryūtarō (有村竜太朗) * Composed by: Hasegawa Tadashi (長谷川正) * Arranged by: Plastic Tree (プラスティック トゥリー) * Record Label: Marvelous Entertainment/Tokuma Japan Communications（マーベラスエンターテイメント / 徳間ジャパンコミュニケーションズ） Full Song Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= てなき　 ならば　この には しを じ れたら　 ら いあおう き ってった で　 む にフレーズを してく に をたてて く　 のない おそろいの 　 らみつける みるように めて　 までって ばした つかむ　はなす　くり し して いついてく で　 だって り えながら きおく　きずな　きぼう　と ねたら　みらいいろ ずっと らは いてく |-| Rōmaji= Hatenaki Sekai naraba kono Mune ni wa Akashi o Onaji Namidanuretara Bokura Waraiaou Toki Hanattetta Genjitsu de kizamu Kodou ni Fureezu o Kyoumei shiteku Kokoro ni Oto o tatete Saku Namae no nai Hana Osoroi no Ibasho Bokura Mitsukeru Yume miruyou ni Mezamete Mirai madette Nobashita Te Tsukamu hanasu Kurikaeshi Sagashite Omoi tsuiteku Iro de Kurayami datte nurikaenagara Kioku KIZUNA Kibou to Kasanetara Mirai Iro zutto Bokura wa egaiteku |-| English= If this world is endless,then prove it to this chest If we're getting wet by the same tears, then let's just laugh Phrase the reality you've released with a pulsing beat A nameless flower blooms with a sound to resonating hearts We have found the whereabouts of that dread Waking up as if from a dream, with a hand stretched out towards the future Grab it, Release it, Search for it in this repetition While you repaint even the pitch-blackness with the color you're thinking of Gathering together memories, bonds, and hope The colors of the future are forever being drawn by us |-| Spanish= Si este mundo es infinito, entonces pruébaselo a este pecho, Si nos estamos mojando con las mismas lágrimas, entonces vamos a reír. Expresa la realidad que has liberado con un ritmo pulsante, Una flor sin nombre florece con un sonido que resuena en los corazones, Hemos encontrado el paradero de ese temor. Despertando como de un sueño, con una mano extendida hacia el futuro, Agárralo, suéltalo, busca por él en esta repetición, Mientras vuelves a pintar incluso el tono mas oscuro con el color en el que piensas, Reuniendo recuerdos, vínculos y esperanza, Los colores del futuro siempre son pintados por nosotros. |-| French= Si ce monde est infini, alors prouve-le à ce coffre Si nous sommes mouillés par les mêmes larmes, alors, simplement, rions Rédige la réalité que tu as libérée d'un battement pulsatif Une fleur anonyme fleurit mélodieusement vers des coeurs résonants Nous avons trouvé le lieu de cette crainte Comme se réveillant d'un rêve, avec une main tendue vers l'avenir Prends-le, libère-le, recherche-le dans cette répétition Pendant que tu repeins même le noir le plus profond avec la couleur à laquelle tu penses Rassemblant des souvenirs, des liens, et de l'espoir Se sont toujours nous qui peignons les couleurs de l'avenir |-| Italian= Se questo mondo è infinito, quindi dimostrare a questo petto Se stiamo ottenendo bagnato dalle lacrime stesso, allora facciamo solo ridere Frase la realtà che hai rilasciato con un pulsante battito Un fiore senza nome fiorisce con un suono di risonanza cuori Abbiamo trovato il luogo che il terrore Il risveglio, come se da un sogno, con una mano tesa verso il futuro Prendetelo, è uscita, Cerca in questa ripetizione Mentre si ridisegna anche il pitch-nero con il colore che stai pensando di Raccogliendo i ricordi, le obbligazioni, e la speranza I colori del futuro sono sempre in fase di elaborazione da noi |-| Indonesian= Jika dunia ini tidak ada habisnya, kemudian buktikan hal itu ke dada ini. Jika kita menjadi basah oleh air mata yang sama, maka mari kita tertawa. Frasa realitas Anda telah dirilis dengan berdenyut irama. Sebuah bunga mekar dengan suara tanpa nama untuk beresonansi hati. Kami telah menemukan keberadaan ketakutan yang. Bangun seolah-olah dari mimpi, dengan tangan terbentang menuju masa depan. Ambil itu, Lepaskan, Cari untuk itu dalam pengulangan ini. Sementara Anda melukis lagi kegelapan yang sangat gelap dengan warna yang Anda pikirkan Mengumpukan bersama kenangan, ikatan, dan harapan. Warna-warna masa depan selalu dilukis oleh kita. Lyrics (Full) Kanji= 果てなき世界ならば この胸には証しを. 同じ涙濡れたら 僕ら笑いあおう. 解き放ってった現実で 刻む鼓動にフレーズを. 共鳴してく心に 音をたてて咲く 名前のない花. おそろいの居場所 僕ら見つける. 夢みるように目覚めて 未来までって伸ばした手. つかむ はなす くりかえし探して. 思いついてく色で 暗闇だってぬり変えながら. きおく きずな きぼうと重ねたら みらいいろ. ずっと僕らは描いてく. 凹凸の鉄の街 寂しさにつまずいて. 痛くないふりをして デタラメに笑う. そんなロンリネスな論理なんて 全否定で一歩踏み出すよ. 透明めいた心に 憧れて揺れる 壊れそうな花. ツギハギの願い 僕ら捧げて. 涙がいつか乾くほど 速く回ってメリーゴーラウンド. 遊ぼう 遊ぼう 光まみれになる. 思い巡ってく色に 悲しみだって消えていくから. きせつ きせき きれいに写してく みらいいろ. 望んだのはどんなイメージ? 明日に呼ばれてく 砂時計のルール ひとつ ひとつ 零れていく. 忘れてしまうこと 失してしまうもの いくつ いくつ あるの? 夢みるように目覚めて 未来までって伸ばした手. つかむ はなす くりかえし探して. 涙がいつか乾くほど 速く回ってメリーゴーラウンド. 遊ぼう 遊ぼう 光まみれになる. 思いついてく色で 暗闇だってぬり変えながら. きおく きずな きぼうと重ねたら みらいいろ. ずっと僕らは描いてく. きらめきを確かめて描いてく. |-| Romaji= Hatenaki sekai nara ba kono mune ni wa akashi o. Onaji namida nuretara bokura waraiaou. Tokihanattetta genjitsu de kizamu kodou ni fureizu o. kyoumeishiteku kokoro ni oto o tatete saku namae no nai hana. Osoroi no ibasho bokura mitsukeru. Yumemiru youni mezame te mirai madette nobashita te. Tsukamu hanasu kurikaeshi sagashite. Omoitsuiteku iro de kurayamidatte nuri kaenagara. Kioku kizuna kibou to kasanetara mirai iro. Zutto bokura wa egaiteku. Outotsu no tetsu no machi sabishisa ni tsumazuite. Itakunai furi o shite detarame ni warau. Sonna ronrinesu na ronri nante zen hitei de ippo fumidasu yo. Toumeimeita kokoro ni akogarete yureru kowaresouna hana. Tsugi hagino negai bokura sasagete. Namida ga itsuka kawaku hodo hayaku mawatte meriigouraundo. Asobou asobou hikari mamire ni naru. Omoi megutteku iro ni kanashimi datte kieteiku kara. kisetsu kiseki kirei ni utsushiteku mirai iro. Nozon da no wa donna imeiji. Ashita ni yobareteku sunadokei no ruuru hitotsu hitotsu koboreteiku. Wasurete shimau koto nakushite shimau mono ikutsu ikutsu aru no. Yumemiru youni mezame te mirai madette nobashita te. Tsukamu hanasu kurikaeshi sagashite. Namida ga itsuka kawaku hodo hayaku mawatte meriigouraundo. Asobou asobou hikari mamire ni naru. Omoitsuiteku iro de kurayamidatte nuri kaenagara. Kioku kizuna kibou to kasanetara mirai iro. Zutto bokura wa egaiteku. Kirameki o tashikamete egaiteku. |-| English= If this thing in my chest is proof of the end of the world. Wet by the same tears, we both laughed. By the released reality, the disjointed phrases. Resonate in my heart with a blooming sound, a flower without a name. We’ve discovered a similar place. I awaken in order to see the dream, my hand reached out to the future. Seize it, release it, repeatedly searching. Choose a color to paint over the darkness. Memories, bonds, and hopes piling up, the future colors. We’re continuously painting them. A town of uneven iron, stumbling into loneliness. Pretending not to be hurt, laughing at nonsense. How is that sort of loneliness logical? By all denials, I’m a step forward In my nearly transparent heart, I’m longing and shaking, a seemingly broken flower. We’re devoted to patched-up desires. Someday these tears will dry, a rapidly spinning merry-go-round. Playing, playing, becoming covered in light. In the colors of revolving thoughts from still disappearing sadness. The seasons, a miracle, mirroring beauty, the future colors. What sort of images are desired? Tomorrow I’m calling out, the hourglass’s rule, once, once, it’s overflowing. The things I’ve stopped forgetting, the things I’ve stopped losing, how many? How many are there? I awaken in order to see the dream, my hand reached out to the future. Seize it, release it, repeatedly searching. Someday these tears will dry, a rapidly spinning merry-go-round. Playing, playing, becoming covered in light. Choose a color to paint over the darkness. Memories, bonds, and hopes piling up, the future colors. We’re continuously painting them. Make sure it’s painted glittery. Characters * Yusei Fudo * Crow Hogan (version 1 only) * Jack Atlas (version 1 only) * Luna (version 1 only) * Akiza Izinski (version 1 only) * Leo (version 1 only) * Bruno * Sherry LeBlanc (version 1 only) * Lester * Jakob * Primo * Aporia * Z-one * Paradox (version 2 only) Cards * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend (version 1 only) * Black-Winged Dragon (version 1 only) * Black Rose Dragon (version 1 only) * Power Tool Dragon (version 1 only) * Ancient Fairy Dragon (version 1 only) * Meklord Emperor Skiel (version 2 only) * Meklord Emperor Wisel (version 2 only) * Mekklord Emperor Granel (version 2 only) * Meklord Emperor Mekanikle (version 2 only) * T.G. Halberd Cannon version 2 only) * Shooting Quasar Dragon (silhouetted in version 1, shown in version 2) * Eco de Zone Gallery Trivia * A small change in the sequence involving Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski can be seen starting from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 136. Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's songs